Edo Lucy and Lucy
by nega saiyan
Summary: Edolas Lucy came over to Magnolia with the others after they left Edolas. Now they must deal with Edolas Lucy and what changes she may cause. During this time, she is helping Lucy act more and more like her. When the time comes, will she want to leave or stay in Earthland and even if she does, hopefully Lucy be exactly like her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Edolas Lucy

The entire Fairy Tail guild has just welcomed back Lisanna and everyone was celebrating. It has only been a few hours since everyone returned and everyone was doing their old habits. Like for one thing, Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"Damn stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"Fire breather!" Gray yelled back.

"Uh...aren't you going to stop them Erza?" Lucy asked sitting next to Erza.

"We just got home. I'll let it continue just this once." Erza answered.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal." said Wendy smiling. Everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss Edolas. It was pretty fun." said Lucy. Suddenly, the doors of the guild flew open and created such a loud **SLAM**, everyone in the guild heard it and looked to see who it was. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy stood in front of the open doors.

"Dang. This place sure is different than ours." a familiar voice said after they entered the guild. When Natsu and the others saw who it was, their eyes widen in shock.

"No way! Th-that's..." Lucy started to say as she was raising her finger. The person in the guild spoke up.

"Yep, it's me. Lucy Ashley from Edolas." she said with a smirk. The entire guild was now in shock from hearing that she was from Edolas.

"What's Scary Lucy doing here?!" Natsu said. He ended up getting a kick to the face.

"I SAID DON'T PUT "SCARY" IN FRONT OF MY NAME!" Edo Lucy shouted as she kicked him. That one kick sent him flying clear across the guild.

"She's still scary." Wendy said hiding behind Erza. Finally, Lucy approached Edo Lucy.

"It's good to see you again, but what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well I guess I should tell you." Edo Lucy answered

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Natsu and the others were being lifted back to Earthland with Edo Lucy and the other Fairy Tail in the city when it was happening and one of the beams hit Edolas Lucy and she started to glow.

What the?! What's happening?!" she said panicking. Suddenly, she started to be lifted into the air. The entire guild started to panic as well.

"Lucy!" they all said at once. Lucy was floating higher and higher, but before she left she said something.

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon! I promise, just keep yourselves safe!" Edo Lucy shouted. Then in a flash, she flew high speed into the hole in the sky with the others and vanished. When she was sent out, she came falling from the sky.

"AAHH!" Edo Lucy yelled she landed in the same forest as Natsu and the others. She landed behind a few trees behind where the others landed.

"Ouch! Geez, couldn't the landing be a little softer?" Edo Lucy grumbled to herself, then she heard Natsu's voice. She got up and walked to the voices, but still stayed hidden.

"Isn't that Earthland Natsu?!" Edo Lucy said with her eye's wide open, but she said it quietly enough so they wouldn't hear. After they left with Lisanna to the guild, Edo Lucy came out of hiding. Right as she was talking she looked up to the sky.

"I guess that means I'm in Earthland. I wonder how I'll get back?" she asked herself. She stopped looking at the sky and got her signature grin that meant she got an idea.

"Well, I guess I better get used to this world, like seeing this world's Fairy Tail." Edo Lucy said. Then, she started to run after Natsu and the others. When she caught up with them, she stayed hidden and continued to follow them until finally they reached Fairy Tail. After Natsu, Lucy and everyone else entered the guild, Edo Lucy slowly walked to the guild doors.

"Alright Earthland, let's see what your Fairy Tail can do." she said in an intimidating tone. That's when she kicked open the doors.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"And that's how I got here!" Edo Lucy said with a wide smile and her feet propped up on a table. Lucy sat down next Edo Lucy while she was talking.

"I guess that does explain how you got here." Lucy said. As they were sitting, almost everyone in the guild was looking at them. The two Lucy's got a confused on their faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" they both asked at the exact same time.

"It's just weird having two Lucy's here." Gray said trying not to anger the scary one.

"Aye. It may also be more dangerous." Happy said. An evil aura covered both of the Lucy's as they stood over Happy who now had sweat covering him.

"STUPID CAT!" both of them said as they sent Happy flying even further than Natsu. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Edo Lucy said in a threatening tone.

"N-no. W-we're fine." the entire guild said as they took a step back.

"Well, it was fun seeing you again, but it's getting late so I'm gonna go home." Lucy said. But, before she could take a step, Edo Lucy put an arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Looks like I found a place to stay." Edo Lucy said with a smirk.

"You mean at my place!?" Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"Yep, so let's go." Edo Lucy. They started to walk out of the guild. As they were walking, Natsu and the others had worried look on their faces.

"I hope we can get through this." Natsu said with a sweat drop.

**(TIME SKIP...LUCY'S PLACE)**

Edo Lucy and Lucy have just reached her place and Edo Lucy is looking around at all of Lucy's stuff.

"Impressive place. Must cost a lot." Edo Lucy said as she looked around.

"Actually, it only costs 70,000 jewel a month." Lucy said with a smile.

"Dang! You got of lucky." Edo Lucy said smiling back. Lucy then just sat down on her bed and had a sad smile on her face.

"Well right now I'm broke and when ever I go on missions with my team, we usually have to use our reward money to pay for the damages we cause because we usually cause a lot of damage." Lucy said. Then Edo Lucy sat beside her.

"Then why don't you take solo jobs a lot like Nabs?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Ha! In this world, Nabs can never pick out a job!" Lucy answered laughing. Edo Lucy started laughing as well.

"No way!?" Edo Lucy said laughing. After talking and laughing for awhile, they decided to get ready to sleep. As Edo Lucy was putting on some pajamas she borrowed, she started to talk to Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy." Edo Lucy started to say after putting on her pajamas.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"How come you don't try to take solo missions?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Well, to honest I'm not that powerful, so I usually depend on my friends to back me up." Lucy answered sitting on her bed. Edo Lucy walked over to her and sat down with her.

"Then how about I help you out with that." Edo Lucy said with a smirk. Lucy looked at her with a curious.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I mean I can train you to be as strong or maybe even stronger than me. I can even show you how make the toughest people in the guild wet their pants." Edo Lucy said with a smirk.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Lucy said as she hugged Edo Lucy.

"Alright, easy there Heartfillia. Save that energy for tomorrow. That's when training will start." Edo Lucy after the hugged ended. Lucy agreed and they both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lucy's send off

The next day came up fast. Both Lucys were still asleep. Edo Lucy was asleep on the couch, but she was upside down and her head was hanging of the side. After a few minutes, Lucy woke up and saw her on the couch.

"Ah geez." Lucy as she sweat dropped in anime style. She got out of bed and walked over to Edo Lucy. She moved her back to being right side up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, come on, wake up!" Lucy said as she shook Edo Lucy. A few moments later, Edo Lucy's eyes started to open.

"Oh. Morning." Edo Lucy said. She got up off the couch stretched her arms.

"Come on, let's go visit the guild before we start training." Lucy said.

"Alright, but let's get you an outfit that's not so...girly." said Edo Lucy.

"L-like what?" Lucy asked with a worried expression. Edo Lucy then grabbed Lucy's wrist.

"Well, let's go see what you have to wear." Edo Lucy said as they walked to Lucy's drawers. Edo Lucy started to see what there was.

"To pink, ugly, to short, how can you wear this stuff?" Edo Lucy asked. Lucy just sweat dropped. Finally, Edo Lucy found a red tank top and black sweat pants and some sandals that wrapped around he feet.

"Perfect! Ok Heartfillia, put these on." Edo Lucy said tossing her the clothes.

"O-ok. Aren't you going to change?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just going to wear what I was wearing yesterday." Edo Lucy answered.

Lucy left and put on the clothes and Edo Lucy just put on her clothes. A minute later, Lucy came out wearing the outfit Edo Lucy picked out and had her hair in a side pony tail.

"Nice. Alright, let's get going." Edo Lucy said.

"Alright." Lucy answered. They left and made their way to the guild. When they reached the guild doors, Edo Lucy told Lucy something.

"Hey Heartfillia, how bout' we kick open the doors and scare the heck out of them." Edo Lucy suggested with an evil grin. Lucy thought about and got an evil grin as well.

"Let's do it." Lucy answered. They each lifted a leg and kicked open the two big doors so hard they nearly broke.

"WE'RE BACK!" the two Lucy's shouted through out the guild. Everyone in the guild flinched at hearing them yell.

"Oh crap, they're back." Natsu said hiding under a table trying not be seen, but he doesn't know that they immediately saw him when they entered the guild.

"Ah, how cute. He's trying to hide from us." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Why don't we give him a special goodbye before our goodbye?" Edo Lucy asked in a threatening tone as she cracked her knuckles with an smirk. Lucy also got a smirk on her face.

"You know, I've always wanted to take Natsu down a peg." Lucy said now cracking her knuckles.

They both started walking towards where Natsu and the others are sitting. When they reached their table, they saw Natsu's feet under the table. Edo Lucy reached down and picked him up by his ankle which surprised him.

"Ah! Oh...uh...hi...Lucys..." Natsu said nervously while he was being hung by his ankle.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Why don't you try some of your torture techniques on him?" Lucy said with an evil look in her eye.

"WHAT!?" Natsu said in a panicking tone.

"Great idea! Oh, I have the perfect one." Edo Lucy said with an other evil smirk. She let Natsu down before she attacked him.

**"Technique 35 : The Bitch Drop!" **Edo Lucy said as she used it on Natsu.

"AAGGGHH!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Hey Ashley, can I try one of those techniques?" Lucy asked.

"Really? You want to try of these moves. Heh, you're all right. I know the perfect move." Edo Lucy said. She let go off Natsu, but quickly looked at Natsu.

"Don't you dare move, Dragneel!" Edo Lucy threatened Natsu.

"O-ok!" Natsu said. Edo Lucy walked over to Lucy and whispered something into her ear. Lucy got a devious look in her eye. Lucy walked over to Natsu who was now actually scared of her.

"Time for some pay back Natsu!" Lucy said in a scary tone.

"Lucy...what are you planning..." Natsu asked in a scared tone like he would with Erza.

**"Screwdrive Elbow Crush!" **Lucy said as she attacked Natsu.

"AAAHHH! MERCY!" Natsu yelled. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Edo Lucy's who was just standing there with a smile.

"I can't believe Natsu is being picked on by Lucy!" Happy said who was also afraid. After a minute Lucy let go.

"Well alright guys, I'll see you all later. I'm of for training." Lucy said as she and Edo Lucy walked off, but before she left, she turned around to say something.

"You guys better train your hardest when I'm gone or else I'll kick all of your guy's butts!" Lucy shouted so all the guild could hear. Then they both left.

"We're doomed..." the entire guild said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lucy's training

After leaving Fairy Tail, the two Lucy's left to find a perfect place for training. They first packed food, water and other supplies and left to go into the forest to see if there were any good training spots.

"So, how come you decided to train me?" Lucy asked trying to create conversation as they walked.

"Hey, I can't let someone with my face be a weak, dainty, girly-girl." Edo Lucy answered.

"Gee, thanks." Lucy said sarcastically as she sweat dropped.

"No problem." Edo Lucy said with a smile as she didn't hear the sarcastic remark. After walking for another hour, they came upon a giant clearing in the middle of the forest.

"This place is perfect! Alright, let's set up camp." Edo Lucy said.

"Sure." Lucy said with a smile. They set up a tent and made fire before it was night.

"Ok, now that the camp is set up, what now?" Lucy asked.

"Well we better figure out how long we can train for." Edo Lucy answered. Lucy agreed and they each checked how much supplies they had to see how long they could last.

"Judging by how much we have, I'd saw we can last at least 1 month. 2 at best." Edo Lucy said.

"That sounds doable." Lucy said. After a few hours, the sun set and they started to eat their food.

"Hey, I've been wondering something." Edo Lucy said.

"What's up?" Lucy asked.

"How come you didn't choose a magic that makes you use your own strength?" asked Edo Lucy. Lucy was surprised at the question.

"Well, my mom was a celestial wizard, so I just thought I would make sure my mom's spirits would be happy. And besides, I love my spirits and I'm happy with the magic I use." Lucy answered.

"Heh. For someone who is softer than a marshmallow, you're alright." Edo Lucy said. Lucy just sweat dropped again and laughed a little.

"I still can't believe we didn't bring any other clothes." Lucy said with a smile.

"There's a river near by." Edo Lucy said.

"Haha. Right." Lucy said.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna hit the hey. See you tomorrow." said Edo Lucy as she headed into the tent.

"Yeah. I guess I better be getting to sleep to." Lucy said as she stood up.

She headed into the tent where Edo Lucy went and they both easily went to sleep. The next morning, Lucy woke up and heard Edo Lucy outside which woke her up.

"Heh. I thought I would have to wake her up again." Lucy said sarcastically. She got up and left the tent and saw Edo Lucy making breakfast.

"Mornin' princess. I got breakfast ready." Edo Lucy said.

Lucy just ignored the comment and sat down beside her to eat. They both just sat down and ate their food. After they finished, they got cleaned up and began their training.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Easy. We're gonna start with some basic martial arts. First, get into a battle stance." Edo Lucy instructed. Lucy got into the same battle stance she was in when she got ready to fight Byro in Edolas.

"Ok, first of all, you have to pull arms over your chest. And your hands should be in a fist. Your legs should be closer together and bent so you're ready to move if you need to." Edo Lucy said. Lucy altered her position like Edo Lucy told her to.

"Like this?" Lucy asked.

"Good. Now, all of your hair should be in a pony tail or cut shorter, because some could easily grab it." said Edo Lucy. Lucy took out her side pony tail and tied up all of her hair and got back into her stance.

"Alright. Let's begin. Be prepared to block me." Edo Lucy getting ready to charge at her.

She started to run towards Lucy and tried to hit her on the face, but Lucy easily guarded. They kept it up for half an hour and only a few scratches were left on both of them. When they separated, they were both out of breath.

"Not bad, Heartfillia. You're getting better." Edo Lucy.

"You're to bad yourself, Ashley." Lucy said back with a smirk.

"Heh. Ok, we'll be continuing this routine for the next week or two. Then I'll teach all of my torture techniques." Edo Lucy with a devious smile. Lucy got the same smile.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said. From that point, they did exactly what Edo Lucy had planned. Lucy is starting to even act more and more like Edo Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sisters?

It has been a month and a half and Lucy and Edo Lucy are on their way to Magnolia, but they both are actually acting more similar. But, Edo Lucy hasn't changed, but Lucy has. Both of the Lucy's hairs go down to their waists and they don't have it in a side pony tail. They have one wrapped around the other's as they walked and talked.

"Hey, Ashley. How do you think Fairy Tail will react when they see us?" Lucy asked still wearing the same outfit at the beginning of their training.

"Who knows. But, I bet they'll be surprised." Edo Lucy answered. They both smiled at each other.

"But first, let's get some new clothes." Lucy said looking their outfits.

"Right." said Edo Lucy.

So, they went to the nearest store and bought new clothes. Lucy got a long sleeve purple V-neck and black jeans with black combat boots. The only different things that Edo Lucy got was a blue tank top, but it was still a V-neck. They put on their new outfit and put their old clothes in their back packs and went straight to the guild. When they reached the guild doors they just nodded at each other and did their usual way of entry which was to kick open the doors.

"WE'RE BACK!" they both yelled as they kicked the doors. Everyone in the guild smiled at them when they entered.

"Lucy's back!" said Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They all ran towards both of the Lucys who had and hand on their hips.

"So? How did your training go, Lucys?" Natsu asked. The two Lucy's looked at each other with evil grins and looked back at Natsu.

"Wanna see?" they both asked at the same time in a scary tone. Natsu then got a scared look on his face that he usually has because of Erza. Suddenly, Lucy practically pounced on him.

"**Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge!" **said Lucy.

"AAHHH!" Natsu yelled. Everyone just took a step back. after Lucy was done, Natsu was lying on the ground with his spine bent like a bridge.

"OW!" Natsu said as he rolled onto his stomach. Then he saw Edo Lucy's feet in front of him and he slowly looked.

"My turn." Edo Lucy said evilly.

"**Technique 31: Studly Bomber!" **Edo Lucy said.

"GGAAHH! HELP! MERCY!" Natsu yelled. The entire guild's jaws dropped and they all sweat dropped and Lucy was just standing there smiling.

"I can't believe that Lucy attacked Natsu." Erza said.

"I can't believe she's smiling at this." Gray said looking at Lucy. After Edo Lucy was finished with Natsu, she walked next to Lucy and Natsu crawled away shivering in fear and hid behind Erza.

"Aye. I'm just glad neither of them are after me." Happy said covered in sweet.

"Ohhhh Happy." Lucy said as she appeared behind him.

"LUCY!" Happy said in shock. He tried to run, but Lucy grabbed him by his tail.

"Any dumb remarks for me today?" Lucy asked in a scary tone. Happy just laughed nervously.

"Geez, I feel like my arm is about to fall off." Lucy said making fun of Happy all the times he called her heavy.

"I'm not heavy!" Happy said squirming around, trying to get Lucy to let go of his tail. Lucy then chucked Happy as hard as she could towards the wall.

"AH!" Happy yelled flying right into the wall, face first.

"That's for all of those insults you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled, shaking her fist in Happy's direction.

"Haha! Nice job sis!" Edo Lucy said as she patted Lucy on the back.

"Thanks!" Lucy said smiling. The entire guild became silent for a few seconds, but it quickly ended.

"SIS!?" the entire guild said. Edo Lucy and Lucy put an arm over each other's shoulder.

"Yeah. Since we're technically the same person, that kinda makes us sisters." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucys. I wouldn't get to attached to each other. Remember, we need to get Edo Lucy back to Edolas." Erza said.

"Oh, take a chill pill Erza. I'll go back eventually." Edo Lucy said.

"Yeah Erza. You need to relax." Lucy said.

Everyone was shocked that Lucy talked to Erza like that. The two Lucy's then left the guild with everyone watching them. When they left, everyone had a nervous look on their face.

"Natsu, you can see it to right?" Erza asked. By this point, Natsu was all better.

"Yeah. Lucy seems to be changing." Natsu said.

"Edo Lucy must be changing her." Wendy said.

"Then we better send her back. Soon." said Gray.

"Right. But, how can we open a portal to Edolas?" Natsu asked out loud.

"Just leave that to me!" Levy said.

"Alright." Everyone said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Planning

It has been 2 days since Edo Lucy and Lucy came to the guild, because they took a job that paid a lot. During this time, the entire guild was thinking of ways to send Edo Lucy back to Edolas. Levy has been reading books for days about transportation magic and other worlds. She hasn't slept for days.

"Squirt, you should really get some rest." said Gajeel sitting next to Levy.

She has bags under her eyes, she was constantly yawning, she sometimes almost fell asleep while reading, and sometimes people have to wake her up.

"Yeah Levy. You haven't slept for days." said Natsu from a distance.

"But I have to..._*yawn*_...keep reading..." said Levy, surrounded by piles of books and papers.

She was wearing her magic reading glasses. Levy then felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Mirajane with Lisanna behind her.

"Don't worry Levy. We'll take over for now." said Mira.

"Are you..._*yawn*_...are you sure?" Levy asked. Lisanna step forward and took the glasses off of Levy's face.

"It's ok Levy. You just need to relax and-" Lisanna started to say.

Before she could finish talking, Levy fell backwards, off of the bench she was sitting after hearing she could finally rest. Her legs were pointing up and her arms were spread out across the floor. She was already asleep. Gajeel then got up and carefully flung Levy over his shoulder.

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Gajeel said as he walked away.

After he left, Lisanna put on Levy's glasses and sat down where she was sitting and picked up the book that she left open on the table before Levy left.

"I'll start off from where Levy left and see what I can come up with." said Lisanna.

Everyone was ok with that and went back to their gaily businesses. She started reading most of the books around her, but after a few hours, her eyes widened and she shot up from her seat and slamming her hands the table.

"That's it!" Lisanna practically shouted. Everyone in the guild quietly surrounded her. Natsu and his team plus Mira and Elfmen were the closest to her.

"So!? What did you figure out!?" They all asked impatiently.

"Well, I didn't figure out anything from the books, but then I remembered the spell Anima. If it worked in Edolas, where magic was limited, it should work here." said Lisanna.

"That's true. But, how will it work?" asked Erza.

**(A/N: I may be making up how Anima works or making it work in a different way. So, please don't complain if I get it wrong or mess it up.)**

"All we need to do is get Edo Lucy to sent a mass of magical energy into the sky and that will create a portal that will take the source of the energy to the other world." Lisanna said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but how will we get her to do it?" Gray asked. Before they got a chance to figure it all out, the guild doors slammed open.

"WE'RE BACK!" the two Lucy yelled.

They were wearing the same outfit from when they came back from training and had wide smiles on their faces. The guild all looked at the two Lucys and all looked nervous. They were all wondering who would tell them what they figured out. No one stepped forward, so they all pushed Natsu forward.

"Wait! Hold on!" Natsu said.

But, he was already standing before the two Lucys. He was now even more nervous and he was covered in sweat, like he was standing in front of an angry Erza.

"Um...Uh...Well...Lucys...you see..." Natsu said, tounge tied. But, before he could finish explaining, Lucy put her hand in front of his face.

"Before he keep embarrassing yourself Natsu, my sis and I have some good news. Right?" Lucy said.

"Yep. How 'bout you tell them?" Edo Lucy asked. Lucy nodded and they both turned to Natsu and the rest of the guild.

"She's going to stay here!" Lucy said through out the entire guild.

_"Ah crap."_ They all thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Feelings

The entire guild hall was silent from hearing the news about Edo Lucy deciding to stay, but Lucy and Edo Lucy were just smiling at each other. Finally, Natsu broke the silence.

"Uh...Lucys. How did you come to this decision?" Natsu asked. Edo Lucy put her arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Well, she told me how she lost her family, and I figured no one should be alone." said Edo Lucy.

"And since we're technically sisters, it makes sense that she should stay." Lucy said. Erza walked towards them and stopped when she reached them.

"Lucy, you know she can't stay here. She belongs in Edolas." said Erza in a stern tone. Lucy then stepped forward and away from Edo Lucy.

"Erza, you heard me say she's like family to me. And you know about my past. I...I just don't want to lose my family again." said Lucy. The entire guild became silent again after hearing that, but only for a few moments.

"Come on Lucy. We all know you two are close friends, but you have to be kidding about being sisters." said Natsu.

"...Guys, it's almost like you want Ashley gone." Lucy said.

"Uh...Well..." some people started to say.

"Y-you guys want her/me gone?" Lucy and Edo Lucy said at the same time. Lucy suddenly felt her wrist grabbed by Natsu.

"Lucy, ever since Ashley came here, you've been changing." said Natsu. Everyone began to murmur in agreement. Lucy just angrily took her hand away from Natsu.

"So?! I'm still me." Lucy said.

"And it's not the guild has changed or anything." Lucy stated.

"But, the people on Edolas probably miss Ashley." Lisanna said.

"True, but my friends are strong. They know I wouldn't die easily." Edo Lucy said with her arms folded.

"And also, why aren't you guys being supportive?" Lucy asked.

"What? Lucy, she has to go home." Gray said.

"No! She's staying here!" Lucy said as she started to raise her voice.

"She has to go back!" Erza practically shouted.

"No!" Lucy yelled.

"What's up with you Lucy!? Why are you so angry at us?!" Wendy almost shouted as well.

"Because I don't want to lose the only person who's like family to me!" yelled Lucy.

"Then what about Fairy Tail?!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah! If she's your only family, then why don't you leave with her?!" Natsu finally shouted out loud.

The entire guild gasped at what Natsu said. Natsu realized what he had just said and put a hand over his mouth. Edo Lucy just stood there in shock. Lucy was standing there with her eyes wide open and tears streaming down her face. She then made her bangs cover her eyes, started to grit her teeth together and clench her fists.

"Well I'm sorry I'm so selfish." Lucy said under her breath. Lucy immediately ran out the guild doors with out saying another word.

"Heartfillia wait!" Edo Lucy called out. But, Lucy was already out of Fairy Tail's and her sight. Edo Lucy then turned to the entire guild with an angry expression.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys?!" Edo Lucy yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The truth

After Lucy just left the guild, running, Edo Lucy yelled at everyone in the guild. She first made her way over to Natsu and quickly grabbed him by the collar of his scarf and lifted him up into the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Isn't she one of your closet friends!? Why would you make her cry like that?!" Edo Lucy yelled. Natsu couldn't say anything. All he did was hided his eyes under his hair.

"Tch." said Edo Lucy in disgust. She pretty much threw Natsu down to the floor and made him land on the ground sitting. Happy quickly went next to Natsu.

"Please Edo Lucy. It wasn't Natsu's fault. It's just-" Erza started to say.

"Do you guys even know why Heartfillia and I decided that I would stay?!" Edo Lucy just blurted out. That made the guild become absolutely silent.

"W-well, no." Wendy answered.

"I bet that was because you never gave her chance." said under her breath. Only the dragon slayers could hear her.

"Alright. Listen closely, I'll tell you what made me and her want to make this decision and be called sisters." Edo Lucy said as she sat down at a table.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Lucy and Edo Lucy just got back to Lucy's home after having dinner at a near by restaurant. After they got back home and ready for bed, they both started to talk to each other since neither of them was actually tired.

"So, how is your Fairy Tail like? In Edolas I mean." said Lucy.

"It's actually pretty fun. We all get along like family, even when I get into fights with Levy. I have to admit that sometimes my Natsu and some others can be a wimp and most of the others can be pretty rough and brutal, but that helps remind me that even the toughest kind of people have innocence in them and that they all have their tough sides." Edo Lucy said looking at the ceiling.

"Sounds like you really love it there." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but ever since our master died we have had some hard times, but I guess I've taken charge for awhile because everyone in the guild thinks I'm the strongest one of us." said Edo Lucy.

"Heh. That sounds nice." Lucy said.

"Huh?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Well, I can obviously tell that I'm not even one of the strongest people in the guild and...you seem to be completely happy with your life. But, I guess I don't have that luxury." Lucy said.

"If you get home sick, then why don't you go visit your home?" Edo Lucy suggested.

"Actually, my dad and I aren't exactly on good terms right now and I don't even know where he is. And besides, I don't have any other family left anyway." Lucy said in a sad tone.

"Ouch. Sounds like you've had it rough. Imagine what it would be like if I stayed here, huh?" Edo Lucy said sarcastically.

"Um...Actually..." Lucy said quietly with her hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Edo Lucy said. Lucy snapped her head back up and turned her head towards Edo Lucy.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STAY HERE AS MY SISTER!" Lucy begged with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Wh-what!?" Edo Lucy stuttered.

"I know you have a home to go back to, but...I just can't stand losing my family again!" said Lucy.

When she finished talking, she wrapped her arms around Edo Lucy's waist and buried her head into her chest. Edo Lucy was surprised by it, but didn't try to shake her off, because she could tell that Lucy was starting to cry.

"Please.._*sob*_...please don't leave..._*sob*_..." said Lucy, with her head still in Edo Lucy's chest. Edo Lucy place on hand on Lucy's back and also began stroking the back of Lucy's head. She could that Lucy, deep down, was suffering and was heart broken.

"I'll never do that." Edo Lucy said quietly.

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"So you see? Staying here was my choice. It was no one else's." said Edo Lucy with her arms folded. The entire guild was shocked at what Edo Lucy had just told them. Some people were crying and some were just angry at them selves. Edo Lucy then stood up from where she was sitting.

"You guys didn't know, but Heartfillia was hurting and breaking on the inside, but continuously had a smile on her face." Edo Lucy said. That was when they suddenly heard a loud crash. It was Natsu, who had just punched the wall.

"Why? Why didn't we realize sooner?" Natsu said under his breath as his hair covered his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned his head to see Edo Lucy standing there.

"I suggest you go and apology. I'm sure she'll understand. You are her family." said Edo Lucy.

"Right. Come on guys." Natsu said after he calmed down. His entire team, plus Edo Lucy, followed him to Lucy's home.


End file.
